Something is Wrong with Robbie
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Robbie is acting strange and Tori and crew are determined to figure out why.  Crack!ish  SLASH both male and female.


**Description**: Robbie is acting strange and Tori and crew are determined to figure out why. Crack! SLASH both male and female.

**Rated:** T

**Category:** Supernatural/Suspense

**Ships:** Robbie/Beck Kat/Jade Tori/Andre

**AN:** I…um….yeah, I have absolutely no idea.

Something is Wrong with Robbie

Tori diverted her eyes from Beck, Jade, and Andre's scene to glance at Robbie, like most of the rest of the class was. He sat in his seat, eyes screwed shut and sweating profusely. Tori wondered if he was having a heart attack but he didn't move, even the slightest bit. Sikowitz interrupted her musings. "No, no Beck! You're an injured deliveryman. Act more injured. Go!" Beck sighed. He screwed up his face in fake pain as he lay on the floor.

"Miss, I just came here to deliver this package. Please…take it…." Jade let out a small sob and turned towards Andre.

"You horrible robber, why did you hurt this poor delivery man?" Jade had a horribly fake southern accent. Tori snuck another look at Robbie. He had a hand pinching his nose and he appeared to be holding his breath.

"Tori," called Sikowitz. "You seem to be distracted. Care to tell the class why?"

"Sir, there seems to be something wrong with Robbie." A few other students murmured in agreement. For the first time, the teacher seemed to see the boy's problems.

"Robbie, is something wrong?" Robbie didn't appear to hear him. "Robbie," the man approached the boy. "Are you okay?" When Sikowitz was a few feet from him, Robbie finally opened his eyes. He jerked backward, upending his chair as he back toward the wall.

"No, I'm fine." The class stared at him. "No, really I'm fine." His knees briefly fell out from underneath him, but he managed to stay upright.

"Really?" Sikowitz just looked at him. "You really think you're fine?" Robbie paused.

"I'm going home." Only after he left did Tori realize that not once did Rex talk throughout the entire thing.

"Hey Tori," said Andre, coming up to her locker. "What do you think is wrong with Robbie?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about him."

"Me too."

"What," asked Cat, bouncing up with Beck and Jade following close behind. Tori answered.

"We're worried about Robbie."

"I'm not," said Jade.

"Why," asked Beck.

"Rex didn't talk." They all stood in silence for a while.

"Well," started Beck. "I can't believe I'm admitting this but, I know where Robbie lives. We could go check on him." They all nodded, Jade somewhat reluctantly. They piled in Beck's truck and were on their way.

Robbie sprinted up to his front door, ripping it open, and closing it quickly behind him. He collapsed against the door as a shiver wracked his frame. He parents looked at him with fear from the dining room. His mother approached with caution. "Robbie…" His eyes flew open and she squeaked in fear.

"Don't let them in." He sprinted up the stairs. His mother didn't even ask; didn't even try to go after him. His dad stayed immobile at the table. There was a knock at the door.

"So why do you know where he lives," asked Jade scathingly.

"He asked me to drop him off after a play once." Tori knocked at the door. It pulled inward slightly and a mousy looking woman stuck her head out.

"Mrs. Shapiro," asked Tori. "We're friends of Robbie's from school. We're worried about him so we thought we would come see him."

"He's fine. He's totally fine." The woman's eyes were darting around wildly and the teenagers stared at her.

"Mrs. Shapiro," said Tori, regaining the woman's attention. "Can we see Robbie?"

"No! No of course not!"

"Why not," asked Andre.

"He's in the shower, yes, he's in the shower and you cannot see him." Tori gave her a look.

"Okay Mrs. Shapiro." The woman slammed the door in their face. "Something's definitely wrong with him. We need to figure it out." They all nodded with a very exasperated sigh from Jade.

When Robbie entered class the next day, everyone stared at him. He looked utterly normal, and that was the problem. Rex wasn't attached to his hand (which didn't seem to upset him in the least) and the only things he had with him besides the clothes on his back were his backpack and a large red water bottle. Sikowitz walked in, late as usual, with barely a sideways glance. "Hello class! I was thinking of doing a skit involving peanut butter and mailboxes." No one blinked or even looked at him. "However, I sense that something is wrong, so let's-whoa!" Sikowitz jerked when he saw Robbie. "What happened to you?" Robbie looked around at everyone.

"What? Nothing happened to me."

"Robbie," started Beck. "Where's Rex?" Robbie blinked.

"He has a bad cold and I didn't want anyone to catch it so I left him at home. Why?" Nobody believed him. Robbie took a drink from his water bottle. The day passed by fairly normally except for Robbie's frequent sips from the same water bottle. Andre sat down with Tori at lunch.

"So, Tori," started Andre slowly. "I was wondering if maybe you'd liketogotoamoviewithme?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure." Jade and Beck sat down with them, uncharacteristically on opposite sides of the table. "What happened with you two?"

"She's upset that I'm spending some of my free time trying to find out what's wrong with Robbie."

"He's being obsessive," was Jade's explanation. Tori rolled her eyes before replying.

"Stop being a gank." Robbie showed up then with Cat. As they sat down, Cat immediately started eating but Robbie didn't even have food in front of him. "Robbie, where's your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied, taking another sip of his mysterious drink.

"What's that you're drinkin'?" Andre was looking at Robbie suspiciously as he asked.

"Water."

"Yeah, sure, water…" Tori watched Robbie the rest of the day and noticed that he was drinking a lot of his "water". He wouldn't stop drinking it. When one of their teachers took it away from him, he broke out into sweats throughout the hour until he got it back and could drink from it again.

Tori came in the next day with research. "So what are you saying," asked Andre.

"He has a drug addiction! He _has_ to have that water bottle! His symptoms from the other day all correspond with withdrawal."

"Wow," said Jade. "Robbie's doing drugs. I underestimated him."

"Oh no," exclaimed Cat. "We have to help him!"

"I have a plan," Tori explained. "I'm going to steal his water bottle during last hour and we'll make him tell us after school in the alley out back." So, she did. Robbie noticed her do it too. During class, he went to reach for the water bottle only to have it sitting on Tori's desk. She raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't respond. Tori and the others hurried out behind the school and waited. Eventually, Robbie showed up. "What's in the water bottle Robbie?"

"It's nothing Tori, can I have it back please?"

"No," said Beck.

"Guys come on." He went to reach for it but Tori kept it out of his reach. Somehow during the course of the conversation, the gang had trapped him against a wall with no way of escape unless he got past them.

"What is it Robbie?" Tori was very upset.

"Nothing!"

"What?"

"I can't tell you!" The place went completely silent and Robbie started sweating, a small shiver wracking his frame.

"Robbie…"

"Can I just have it please?" He held his hand out imploringly.

"NO!" He started to look panicked. He started muttering something.

"The sun will set in the west, so I need to be in the west over hang…" He quickly ran through a patch of sunlight to get to the west overhang. He hissed and slid down the wall until he was sitting. His friends moved in on him. "Don't come any closer!" Tori ignored him.

"Robbie…"

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Robbie was hugging himself around the chest and he looked at Tori imploringly. "Tori…please…just don't."

"What's wrong Robbie?" Cat looked a little frantic about her hurt friend.

"Robbie, just tell us what's wrong," stated Beck.

"Yeah, man, we're just worried about you." Andre looked at his friends quickly.

"Robbie come on." Tori reached out her hand to him as she said it. Something flashed across his face as he looked at her hand that looked a lot like hunger but it disappeared quickly.

"Tori, don't." He brought his hands up to his ears, trying to plug them.

"Robbie," said Tori. "What can I do to help?"

"Just give me back my water bottle, Tori. Please." Tori looked torn for a moment before handing it to him. He grabbed it quickly and took great swigs hurriedly. He got up.

"I have to go home."

"Robbie, wait," but he was already gone.

The next day Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, and Cat were standing around Tori's locker. "Hey, have you guys seen Robbie?" Tori tried to discreetly hold Andre's hand as she talked but everyone noticed anyway. "I know school doesn't start for another couple of minutes but he's never this late." They all turned then as the front door slammed open. The boy who walked in was cool. He wore sun glasses under his slightly styled hair. He sported a leather jacket over a black t-shirt that went with his black jeans and converse. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and he had a water bottle in his hand.

"Who's the new guy?" Cat had a dreamy tone to her voice.

"I don't know," said Tori, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey," said Andre, objecting to his new girlfriend's flirting behavior.

"Sorry." The boy walked toward them but passed them without saying a word. All the students stared after him. Beck noticed Jade twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Oh, so I can't be worried about Robbie, but you can flirt with the new kid." Jade opened her mouth to object to Beck's allegations. He held up a hand. "No, don't even start. I can't do this anymore Jade. We're over." He walked away. Jade burst into tears and ran to the bathroom. Kat ran after her. Everyone was seated in Sikowitz's classroom not five minutes later. Jade and Beck sat apart. Robbie hadn't shown up and the new kid had stolen his seat.

"So let's start a skit shall we?" Their teacher seemed practically ecstatic. "So, let's see, we'll have Jade, Cat, and Robbie. Where's Robbie?"

"I'm right here." The new kid raised his hand as he pulled off his sun glasses. Everyone gasped, for he was now easily recognizable as Robbie. The change was even more recognizable at lunch. Every girl stared at him, obviously head-over-heels in love with him. They were all sitting together, like normal (besides for the staring) when two senior boys came up.

"Hey, man, you know you can sit with us if you want too. You don't have to sit with these losers." They glared at the other five.

"These guys are my friends." The guys shrugged and walked away although they looked fairly disappointed. Andre and Beck shared a glance.

Later that day, Beck and Andre were in front of Robbie's door. "He better talk to us this time," said Andre. Beck nodded. They knocked. The door was opened quickly. Robbie's head poked out.

"Oh, hey guys. Come on in." He held open the door. Beck and Andre walked in and turned around to confront their friend only to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt with his pajama bottoms.

"Hey, Robbie," said Beck. "Do you think you could maybe put on a shirt?"

"What? Oh, yeah, shirt, right. I'll be right back." He sprinted up the stairs. Beck and Andre turned around to see Robbie's parents right behind them. They were sure the married couple wasn't there seconds before.

"Good, now you can get us out of here," whispered Mrs. Shapiro. "You drove right? We'll go hide in the back of your car. Please, please don't tell him where we are." The two ran quickly out the door. The boys shrugged and turned to see Robbie coming down the stairs.

"So," Robbie started. "My parents are hiding in Beck's car." Beck stared at him. "They think I can't hear them when they whisper like that."

"Robbie…" Andre looked really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You guys want something to eat? I don't know what they have in their fridge but you can help yourself if you like."

"Their fridge?" Beck raised an eyebrow. Robbie sighed.

"I guess it's time to tell somebody." Robbie led them up to his room, where a large fridge sat against one wall. Robbie rounded on his friends. "Don't tell anyone." He opened the refrigerator to reveal bags of hospital blood.

"Whoa!" Andre backed toward the door. "I did not sign up for this!"

"Andre, let me explain," but Andre wasn't listening. He turned to go out the door only to find his way blocked by Robbie.

"Dude, how did you…?"

"Let me explain." Andre looked at Beck but the other boy shrugged.

"I used to date Jade remember?" Andre sighed but gestured to Robbie so that the boy could begin his explanation.

"Sadly," started Robbie. "The explanation doesn't make much sense either." He sighed as his guy friends stared at him. "I'm a vampire." The other two started freaking out. "Guys, guys calm down! I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a vampire," said Andre. "That's the definition of "I'm going to hurt you.""

"Well I haven't yet, have I?" He had them there. "Look, I didn't want you guys too close to me in the alley because I was hungry and I didn't want to hurt you. I have blood in the water bottle so I never have too."

"I guess that makes sense…" Andre looked dubious.

"So you're just going to keep going on like this for, what, the rest of eternity?" Beck seemed slightly frightened by the idea.

"Basically yes." All three sat in silence for a while. "Don't tell anyone okay? Otherwise all the girls will go all _Twilight_ love affair on me."

"So," said Andre. "We can't tell the girls. Cat and Jade will spill the beans. Tori will just freak out."

"Yeah," agreed the other two.

"Anyway," stated Andre. "I got to go guys. I got another date with my girlfriend."

"Tori," asked Robbie.

"Tori." With that, Andre left, leaving Beck and Robbie alone.

"Maybe I should call Jade…"

"Why?"

"I feel bad about breaking up with her. I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"You two going to get back together?"

"No." Beck dialed the number. There were three rings before someone picked up.

"Beck, I don't want to talk to you." Jade sounded irritated.

"Come on Jade, you promised you wouldn't answer the phone," giggled Cat in the background.

"Bye Beck." The line went dead. Beck stared at his phone.

"So," said Robbie. "Jade is with Cat…" Beck didn't answer. "Seems like the only ones without significant others are me and you."

"Yeah," said Beck. "Seems that way."

The next day was an unusual one for Hollywood Arts High School, and believe me my friends, that is saying something. Andre and Tori we're very much the cute couple and Cat was constantly hanging off of Jade. Every girl in the high school was hitting on Robbie, which had to be very hard for his vampire senses, especially since they were in his personal space. When a girl couldn't get Robbie, they hit on Beck, making him for the first time in his life the second option. Sikowitz seemed oblivious too it all and kept on giving them surprise actor exercises. "Surprise Actor Exercise! Robbie is a giant man-eating squid attacking the city and you're all his potential victims. Go!" Immediately every student moved to the other side of the room away from Robbie screaming incomprehensibly. "Fantastic, now someone needs to be the hero to save the citizens from the squid. Beck, that's you!" Beck walked forward slowly.

"Back off, scary squid. You don't need to eat these people." Robbie just made squelching sounds as the others screamed. "Oh no, he's got me!" Beck pretended to be pulled slowly until he was right in front of Robbie.

"Oh," said Sikowitz. "How will he defeat the squid?" A student cried out an idea.

"The squid just needs some love!" Beck reached out with one hand and pulled Robbie's face closer to his own. Beck kissed him square on the lips. He pulled away to complete silence.

"Um…um…" Beck could find nothing to say. "Um…" He ran out of class. Robbie ran a hand through his hair to scratch the back of his head.

"Um, is right," said Robbie.

"Well," said Sikowitz uncomfortably. "We're going to have an acting break." For once all the girls stayed away from Robbie, who just sat in shock on a chair. Andre grabbed Beck's bag and ran out to find him. Beck was sitting in his truck rubbing his palms against his eye sockets. Andre climbed in beside him.

"Here's your bag man." Beck groaned. "Beck, come on, it's not that big a deal."

"Yes, it is." Beck hit his forehead against his steering wheel. Andre sighed.

"Look," Andre started. "I don't care if you kissed Robbie. I don't care if you like him. Heck, I don't care that he's a vampire. You have to figure out what you want, okay? Don't let society choose your path for you."

"Since when did you get so philosophical?"

"I read a lot. Now, come on. You don't want to miss class." The rest of the day was hell for Beck. Almost no one would talk to him. He had a few classes with Robbie but he avoided the other boy even though he could feel the boy's stare burning into the back of his head. People avoided Robbie too for the first time since his transformation. Beck left immediately after school as the student body stared at him.

"This is a mistake," Beck whispered as he stood in front of Robbie's door. He knocked anyway.

"Come in." Beck opened the door and entered the building. Robbie was sitting on the couch, glass of blood in his hand. Robbie licked his lips, clearly having just taken a drink. Without looking up, he spoke. "Hey Beck." Beck started freaking out a little. "Apparently, my senses are getting even stronger. I knew it was you as soon as you drove up." He swirled his glass of blood. "My parents are living in the basement." He looked up then and saw the terrified look on Beck's face. "Hey, are you okay?" Beck wasn't scared of the vampire things, not in the slightest. He was scared because his heart did little flutters whenever he saw Robbie and not even the sight of the other boy drinking blood made it lessen. Robbie got up and approached him, standing just a few feet away and part of Beck's brain whispered that it was too far away. "Beck?"

Suddenly, Beck was kissing him. Beck had no idea how he had crossed the distance so quickly, he just knew that he was pressing his lips roughly against Robbie's, hoping against hope that the boy would kiss him back. It took a while, but eventually Robbie was kissing Beck back with an equal amount of passion and more ferocity. Robbie grabbed Beck's shoulders roughly, pulling the two of them together. Beck felt all tingly and wonderful in ways that are hard to describe in words. They parted, Robbie moving away quickly to avoid temptation.

"So," said Beck.

"So," said Robbie. Silence prevailed then, neither boy sure of what to say. "You know," Robbie paused as Beck looked at him. "I could change you, if you want." Beck's heartbeat fluttered.

"Really?"

"But only if you want it. Only if you're sure." Beck paused briefly.

"Yes." Five hours later, Beck opened his eyes to great a whole new life. Robbie sat in a chair next to him reading a magazine. "So," Robbie looked up as he spoke. "Drinking blood huh?"

**AN:** If I'm being honest, I came up with the supernatural idea and my subconscious gave me the rest. I'm not even sure if I support all these shippings. There was a little bit of Twilight hate in this, so I'm sorry Twilight people. I kind of only half-wrote this. I didn't use the full scope of my ability but I love it anyway. I have some other slash fics about Harry Potter up that you're free to read too! Please Review! :D


End file.
